Three Little Girls
by MeowMyaMiao
Summary: A collection of stories and one-shots about three little girls, and the people around them.
1. Another Day

**This is my first Fanfic, A collection of stories and one-shots about three certain little girls, and the people around them. If you have any requests, please tell me. I'm welcome to ideas. Thanks!**

**And in case it is not obvious, I do not in any way shape or form own A Certain Magical Index, or any of its spin-offs or characters, nor do I claim to. This is my one and only disclaimer, since I assume that people will start with the first chapter, unlike… me.**

**A New Beginning **_**Why_Mornings_are_Hard.**_

Bright sunlight begin to seep through the windows of the apartment of a certain track-suit-wearing gym teacher. The teacher in question, one Yomikawa Aiho, was currently smoking on the balcony, enjoying the soon-to-be-disturbed peace of the morning. Inside her friend a former researcher turned freeloading NEET, Yoshikawa Kikyou was cooking breakfast. As soon as she gave the signal, chaos would ensue. However it looked like the peaceful morning could last a little longer.

000

An immortal girl looking approximately ten was curled up on the roof of a convenience store. Drool ran down her pale chin into her long purple-white hair. She mumbled incoherently, face smushed up against a white beetle-shaped body pillow. Next to her dozed a ...chicken? And resting next to her head was what appeared to be a child buzzer. The sound of a key turning in a lock, cueing the opening of the store beneath her caused her eyes to flutter open, and Fräulein Kreutune sat up.

"Nnn. Open procedure has started. Food may be provided soon."

000

Someone was pounding on the door to her dorm room.

"Fremea? Fremea! Wake up it's time for breakfast!"

The girl, who's blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin gave her the appearance of a foreigner, lifted up her head and blinked sleepily in the direction of the door.

"Nyah. Essentially it's too early to get up."

And with that Fremea Seivelun buried her face in her pillow and pulled her blankets over her head.

"Freeemeeeaaaa!" wailed the girl outside the door. But despite that girl's best efforts, Fremea did not get up.

000

Yomikawa poked her head through the door, air horn in one hand. Of the three children in this apartment, one of them did not always require… extreme measures to wake her up.

"Good morning Yomikawa! Says MISAKA MISAKA offering the standard greeting."

Today it seemed luck was on her side.

\- A certain spiky-haired teenager sneezed and sat up in his bathtub, causing his head to collide with the faucet. "OW! SUCH MISFORTUNE! Yelled the boy as he rubbed his abused forehead.-

The little girl who's short tea-colored hair displayed a prominent ahoge, was already awake.

"Hey Last Order, you might want to get out of the line of fire. I need to wake Worst up." Yomikawa stated. Last Order nodded emphatically.

"Thanks for the warning. That MISAKA is _scary_ when she wakes up. Says MISAKA MISAKA shivering at the memory. Is _he_ awake yet? Questions MISAKA MISAKA, making an inquiry. MISAKA can wake him up if you'd like. Says MISAKA MISAKA offering assistance."

Yomikawa smiled.

"I'd appreciate the help."

"Alrighty! Says MISAKA MISAKA as she hurries and stuff!" Last Order then ran out of the room, ahoge trailing behind her. "Hey wake up! Says MISAKA MISAKA using your bed as an improvisational trampoline!"

The girls declaration was quickly followed by a yelp, and a great deal of swearing.

"You nearly landed on my stomach, you good-for-nothing little brat!"

"MISAKA loves you too! Yells MISAKA MISAKA hastily moving out of swatting range!"

"Why you!"

The boy may have continued if his outraged exclamation hadn't been interrupted by the air horn. Worst, as she was called, burst out off her blankets.

"Turn that abomination of a noisemaker off and get it out of MISAKA's sight before she rams it down your throat!"

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!" came the furious voice of the white-haired boy in the other room. How to put this? It was another peaceful day.


	2. Laughter in the Light

A high pitched shriek echoed through the playground.

"Push me, pushme, pushmeeeeeeee!" demanded a little girl who wore a red beret over her fluffy blonde hair.

Incidentally, her name was Fremea Seivelun.

"Excuse Misaka, Hamazura, but could you please give Misaka a push?' Asks Misaka Misaka, utilizing the more mature method of asking politely instead of whining like the little girl next to her."

Last Order's comment sparked another argument between the two girls, while Fraulein and an exhausted Hamazura looked on.

"Fraulein, would you like a push?"

"Yes, please."

"Hey!" Fremea and Last Order immediately dropped their argument to protest.

"Fraulein first because she wasn't picking fights. Then Last Order because she asked nicely, and then Fremea, just as soon as she remembers the magic word." Hamazura said.

_(Wow! That trick Accelerator suggested really worked! When is that guy gonna get back anyway? It shouldn't take this long to get coffee. Don't tell me he ditched me!)_ Hamazura thought, only halfway processing Last Order's explanation that she didn't need more pushes. ["Misaka can provide her own propulsion now, says Misaka Misaka… ] They continued in relative peace until…

"Hey, no fair! Essentially she's higher than me, even though Hamazura's giving me pushes!"

"Ha ha! Misaka's pumping technique has given her superior propulsion! That's what you get for demanding pushes you little kid! Crows Misaka Misaka, rejoicing in her triumph!"

"Essentially, boasting makes you the child, nyaah! Teach me how you do that!"

"Never! Misaka's superiority in this matter is supreme!"

"You're younger than her, so it makes sense that you're too immature to teach her." remarked the white angel of destruction who had finally returned with his coffee.

"Accelerator! Misaka was only waiting for her to ask nicely! says Misaka Misaka hastily defending herself by promoting the importance of manners!"

"Tch."

_(What happened to make Hamazura give me that teary look of relief? I was only gone for ten minutes. ...sigh. Never mind I know the answer already...)_

Somewhere along the lines, Fraulein had begun imitating Last Order, so Hamazura was freed from his push-on-the-swings duty. The two teens sat on a bench, watching the

rambunctious little girls.

"Essentially, this is hard, nyaah!"

["You just need to practice, says Misaka Misaka, offering encouragement!"]

"So what took you so long?" Hamazura asked. Accelerator said nothing, simply tapping the crutch next to him.

"Oh." Hamazura awkwardly replied, before asking where they should take the girls after lunch.

"The library?"

"I'll keep an eye on Fremea and Last Order if you keep Fraulein from eating the books."

Accelerator laughed at that.

"We'll have to finish up by 5.00." Hamazura continued. "Fremea has to go home for dinner, and I have a date with my girlfriend."

Accelerator shrugged. "Fine by me."

They continued to sit on the bench in silence, content to enjoy this respite from the darkness.


	3. A Certain Hypothetical Future SS

**Hi! Thanks for all of the kind ****reviews! This is actually a side story/ad for another Toaru fic I was thinking of writing, A Certain Hypothetical Future. I'm not sure whether or not I'd like to go though with it, so if you'd like to see more like this, or have suggestions, please speak up!**

**Hope you enjoy, - MeowMyaMiao**

A Certain Hypothetical Future SS

Kuroko Shirai, assistant of Judgment Commander Konori Mii, blew a long blast on her whistle. Immediately, the gathered Judgment and Anti-skill trainees came to attention. Commander Yomikawa Aiho of Anti-skill stepped forward.

"Hello everyone. Today we are holding a group training exercise. In the next room, we have a mock city, which is structured to look like a section of District 10. For this exercise, we have invited a skilled fighter to play the part of a 'criminal.' Your job is to find and apprehend said fighter. Are there any questions?"

A trainee raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are there any civilians?"

"No. For the purpose of the exercise, they have already 'been evacuated.'"

Another hand.

"Yes?"

"What information do we have on this 'criminal'?"

"The target is suspected to be female. In addition, there is a high probability that the target is an esper."

"Is the target working alone?"

"To the best of your knowledge, yes."

Yomikawa waited, but no other questions arose.

"For today's exercise, we will be using Academy City's special-made Marker Bullets, but they can still take people's eyes out, so everyone needs to wear goggles. Once you've equipped your goggles, report to your head to receive your equipment and group assignments. Dismissed!"

000

Asa Juro took a deep breath, double checking to make sure his goggles were secure. He glanced over at his groupmates: An Anti-skill trainee named Isa Chomei, an intel-specific Judgment trainee about his age who had introduced himself as Miyama Shaei, and a high-school girl who gave no name other than "Spookeye."

Of the four of them, only Isa-sensei had a firearm. Spookeye had chosen to take a riot shield and Asa had a bag of steel marbles to use with his ability. All of them had chosen to take stun guns, as well as the required earpieces and handcuffs. Miyama had a camera hanging around his neck, for some reason.

_Peeeeeeeeeep!_ shrilled the starting whistle.

"Team H, move out!" Isa-sensei commanded, gesturing for them to follow him. After wondering briefly if anyone would point out that Isa-sensei wasn't in charge (they didn't), Asa shrugged and did as told. (_Just as well that he's being proactive)_, he thought.

Asa trailed after Miyama, with Spookeye bringing up the rear. His nerves were buzzing. They were going through an alley (which had a bedsheet strung across the top, for some reason) when the radio crackled.

"_Teams B, K, and I eliminated."_

Asa gulped.

"Sounds like we'd better be careful," Spookeye said. Asa thought she was being redundant, but kept quiet.

Isa-sensei activated his headset.

"Team H here. Nothing by the residential area."

"_This is A team. The gas station is clear."_

"_Teams C through F are sweeping the high school."_

"'_All clear over by the construction area,' Misaka Misaka reports."_

"_Team J is investigating a parking terrace with us. We're team G, by the way."_

Isa-sensei smiled.

"We'll catch this girl in no time, you'll see. We just need to stay in touch and keep each other updated. Now, let's sweep the dorms."

000

Team H had just finished checking the lower floors of the dorms when the radio crackled.

"_Team E eliminated."_

Miyama raised a hand.

"Wasn't team E over by the high school? Shouldn't we go over there to catch the perp?"

Isa-sensei shook his head.

"That may seem like it's the case, but the other teams there will-"

The radio squawked again.

"_Teams C, D, and F have been eliminated."_

Spookeye raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?"

Asa activated his radio.

"Team H. We're going over to the high school."

Isa-sensei scowled at him.

"Bring up the rear," Isa-sensei snapped, then spun on his heel and marched on before Asa had a chance to protest.

(_But you're not in charge)_, Asa thought.

000

Teams A, G, and J had all radioed that they were coming. Team H had passed the construction site where the first three groups had been taken out, and were almost to the high school when the radio squawked.

"'_Team J just got all taken out!' Misaka Misaka reports. 'How close are you guys?' Misaka Misaka inquires."_

"_Team G here, we're a few blocks out."_

Isa-sensei gave Asa a sharp look, then radioed in.

"Team H is almost to the school."

"_Oh! Misaka sees you guys! Exclaims Misaka Misaka, peering through the scope."_

Asa frowned to himself. He hadn't seen anything with a scope in the equipment.…

Spookeye slammed into him, raising her riot shield just in time. Two splatters appeared on its surface. Isa-sensei swore. Asa glanced over. Both Isa-sensei and Miyama had been marked. Another bullet hit the shield.

"Up there!" Spookeye exclaimed.

Asa looked up. A flurry of movement caught his eye, as the target reloaded. He could see the barrel of the gun just pointing over the roof. Making a split-second decision, Asa swapped places with the gun. He landed on the roof and the target-a shorter girl in a grey hoodie-lunged back.

"Too slow!" Asa yelled, ramming his stun gun into the girl's chest and pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

The girl spun away and brought her leg up. Asa saw electricity dancing around her foot just before it slammed into him. Then, he blacked out.

000

Asa came-to in the on-site infirmary. Looking around, he saw Spookeye and an unfamiliar girl. The stranger's tea-colored hair was tied in twintails, except for an ahoge that stuck up like an antenna. She was wearing a grey hoodie and holding a can of black, no-sugar coffee. Asa turned to Spookeye.

"How'd we do?"

Spookeye sighed. "We got totally trounced."

"'Well, you were going up against Misaka, a high-end military clone, so you shouldn't feel too bad,' consoles Misaka Misaka, making a face at her bitter coffee. Blech."

"If you don't like it, why are you drinking it?" Spookeye asked.

"'This kind is _his_ favorite,' says Misaka Misaka, trying to explain its sentimental value."

The door opened and Yomikawa poked her head in.

"Time for debriefing!" she called. "Well, for you girls anyway. Asa, stay here until a medic clears you, okay?"

Asa nodded. Spookeye headed straight out, but the antenna-haired girl paused in the doorway.

"'You did really good,' says Misaka Misaka, giving you a sincere compliment."

"Excuse me?"

"'You were the only one to get into close combat with Misaka. Misaka shot everyone else,' says Misaka Misaka, explaining her compliment."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"'Sorry for kicking you, by the way,' says Misaka Misaka, in addition."

Then, she left. Asa sighed and settled back against his pillow. (_I've gotta do a lot better if I'm going to be a hero… like that white-haired guy from the Hula-Hoop.)_


End file.
